Full bridge motor controllers are well known in the art. Generally a full bridge motor controller employs four discrete power switching devices (usually transistors) for each motor controlled. The switching devices often controlled by a controller or processor.
When a system utilizes multiple motors, multiple full bridge motor controllers are necessary to control each motor. Unfortunately this requires significant space, expense, and the like. What is needed is a multiple motor control system that provides full bridge capability with reduced componentry and space.